


我与我 第一章

by Hildesanders



Series: 我与“我” [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, Other, 女A男O, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders





	我与我 第一章

另一个“我”第一次出现在是一个晚上。

他当时刚洗完澡，在浴室里面对着等身镜自慰。

作为一个发育成熟的omega，即使没有被标记，在发情期的时候也会格外渴望alpha的占有。

虽然没有这个人可以满足他生理上的需求，但不妨碍他自娱自乐。

他不是一个保守的人。早在高二的某个下午，他偷偷翘课躲进厕所里，半脱下校服裤子，用新买的加粗圆珠笔抽插身下发痒发湿的小穴。

那是他第一次品尝原始的快感。

未经开发的身体在一阵阵快感的冲击下颤抖着，但他怎么都停不下来。

在淫水流干之后他也没有听手。那时已经临近下课，他躲在厕所里一面偷听男性高中生们的交谈，一面用手玩弄着花蕾和乳头。

那天的经历让他陷入到自慰的娱乐中无法自拔。虽然偶尔在夜深寂寞，双手难以填饱自己时，他产生过出去约炮的想法。但很快理智克制住了他。

这是个对omega很不友好的社会，而他就是omega。

或许应该找个alpha当伴侣。

当他敞开双腿，对着镜子用花洒的最大水流刺激着花穴，身下传来的快感逐渐消失减轻时。他产生了这样的想法。

长时间的玩弄让他的身体越来越迟钝。以前用手指轻扫乳尖都能让他娇喘连连，如今用最大型号的震动假体插进去他都很久才有感觉。

他越来越渴望真人进入这具身体。

她就在他产生这种想法时出现的。

“先生，您能帮我生个孩子吗？有偿的那种。”

当他准备起身收拾收拾结束这场令他乏味的性爱时，她从镜子里钻出。

那是个长相给人感觉很机灵的女生。她从镜子里钻出，看起来有点像电影里的女鬼。可他不但没有感觉害怕，反而觉得异常熟悉——那个女生有着跟他一样的样貌。

“您应该注意我长得跟你一样，那是当然了。因为我就是另一个世界的您。”

她笑的坦然大方，好像说的是明天是晴天这种平平常常的话。

按理他应该对此深表怀疑，可他不仅信了，还信了她接下来的一番话。

她说她是来自另一个世界的alpha，在她的世界里每个人都天生有一个与他成对的伴侣。

“按照您这个世界的说法，我们应该是双子。可是在我们那称为夫妻。”

她的哥哥，也就是她的绑定丈夫天生不能生育，这将影响到她将来继承家业。而在她那个世界已经发展出可以穿梭时空的机器，于是...

“于是你就希望我为你生下孩子，另一个世界的我？”

他穿好衣服坐在客厅，看着那个与他一模一样的女生。

“是这样的，另一个世界的我。”

她依然在笑，看起来就像不怀好意的小魔女。

“你难道不担心我也是个alpha？”

“当然不会。我们两个世界一切都正好相反，就如另一个世界的我是个男性的omega一样，这个世界的我哥哥是个女性alpha。”

小魔女从背包里掏出了一张合同，递给他时他发现她手腕上带着个黑色的手环。

“我已经跟这个世界的我哥哥商量好了。她十分通情达理，表示只要钱到位，她愿意扮演一个优秀的alpha伴侣，保证您在怀孕的时候不会受到社会带给您任何的负面影响。而且...”

她指着合同上那串数字，在他吓得吐了口口水时，笑的更灿烂了。

“只要您答应，这一亿现金全都归您。您什么都不用担心，后续工作我们都跟您做好了，保证这个钱您花的放心。这个数额如果有问题还可以再商量，只要您能答应为我生下孩子。”

她说的诱惑极了，听的他一阵头晕眼花。

有赚无赔，一切都不用担心顾虑。

顶多十个月，他就可以拥有一亿元..

“哦对了，虽然我看起来年龄不大，但无论尺寸还是技术您都可以放心。”

一个可以给满足他的，他如今极其缺少的alpha...

他脑子里浮现出自己被少女压在身下，双腿夹在她的腰上，少女紫红色的生殖器在他的小穴里进进出出，将软肉捅的向外翻涌的场景。耳边开始出现幻听，他听见淫水被搅动的水声，也听见自己在呜咽地求饶。

他感觉喉咙发干，小腹涌起一股热流。原本已经被喂饱的身体被少女的条件又给挑逗起来。

下体又开始发痒发湿，淫水流出打湿了刚换上的内裤。

就在他差点直接冲过去求她快点日他时，他的脑子突然灵光一闪——万一是骗子呢？

少女看出了他的怀疑，轻轻点了一下腕上的手环。

他看见手机上多了一条短信——银行到账五千元的通知。 

“这算是见面礼，表达一下我们的诚意。”小魔女眨着眼睛，笑里带着奸诈。

“原本想再多给您打点，但怕吓到您，就先打这点吧。”

全款一亿，见面礼五千？

他有点不太理解这个思维方式。但也算打消了他本来就不多的怀疑。

他想答应这个来自另一个世界的自己。

不止是因为钱，还是因为她是个alpha。

处于本能，他需要一个alpha标记他，将他占有，更需要一个人让他受孕。虽然说来令人耻笑，但omega的本能让他无法拒绝这个冲动。

他年龄不算小也不算大，正处于受孕的黄金期。

见到同为omega的好友怀孕的样子，他产生了更强烈受孕的冲动。

那天晚上他将枕头塞进衣服里，爬在床上用手指抽插着自己身上的湿穴。

他熟悉自己的身体，在玩够外面的花蕾后，他轻而易举就摸到了那个凸起的硬块。

用适当的力度揉捏，他在快感中流出了更多的淫水。

他咬着床单“嗯嗯啊啊”呻吟着，边叫边向那个不存在的人哭着求饶:“不行了老公，再操就伤害到宝宝了..”

不存在的孩子，不存在的配偶。

那几天他沉迷在扮演孕夫的游戏中，沉迷到甚至出现了假孕现象。

他呕吐，甚至胸部出现了发育。

虽然在他慢慢恢复了正常，但这不妨碍他怀念那段经历。

他渴望性交，渴望怀孕，更渴望做一个被标记的omega。

忘了自己怎么接过合同签下名字，也忘记自己如何目送少女离开。 

他只记得少女临走前说的话。

少女亲吻着他的额头，用牙齿轻咬他的后颈做了个简单的标记。

“另一个世界的我，明天晚上做好准备等我。”

明显挑逗的话让他对第二天夜晚十分期待。甚至让他忘记少女离开的理由——她那个吃醋的哥哥在家发脾气，她要回去哄好身为她妻子的哥哥。

那是他迟早要面对的问题，除此之外，他还有另一个问题要去面对。

第二天，那个假扮他未来伴侣的女alpha到了。

那个脚踏皮靴，身上穿着皮夹克配牛仔裤，被着个吉他的女人一脚踢开了他家的大门。看着怒目而视的他，哈哈大笑了起来。

“你就是我另一个世界妹妹在这个世界的她？”

她故意把关系说的混乱，在他被绕的迷迷糊糊时亲上了他的嘴。

“反正以后就是我的人，不如先让我香一个。”


End file.
